Broken
Lyrics |-|Romanization= Uh oh oh oh Uh oh oh oh eonjenga useumyeo dashi bol geotcheoreom seororeul tteonabonaego geureon ge eoreunseureon irin geotcheoreom geoteuron damdamhage neoreul chama nae iksukan modeun geotteuri nasseoreojineun geose jogeum meomutgeorigetjiman da jinaganda kkok gyeondyeo nael mankeumman jeokshigo geuchil jogeum jajeun sonagi geu arae You and me da jinaganda ttak ijeo nael mankeumman ije wanbyeoki ibyeoriran geu mari eoullil You and me We were broken We were broken (We were broken) We were broken icheojigetji seororeul wihae byeonaryeo aesseun geotto ttak geogikkaji ppunigo domuji ihaehal su eopseotteon geotto dagaon ibyeol apen byeolgeot aninde huhwero nameul ppunin jinan moseupdeuri mudyeojineun eoneu nal da jinaganda kkok gyeondyeo nael mankeumman chueoge namgil shigan soge moseubi geu ane You and me da jinaganda ttak ijeo nael mankeumman dangyeonan deushi jayeonseure je jaril chajagal You and me We were broken We were broken We were broken (damdamhi bonaen mankeum) icheojigetji We were broken We were broken heuteojigetji da jinaganda kkok gyeondyeo nael mankeumman jeokshigo geuchil jogeum jajeun sonagi geu arae You and me da jinaganda ttak ijeo nael mankeumman ije wanbyeoki ibyeoriran geu mari eoullil You and me We were broken da jinaganda kkok gyeondyeo nael mankeumman chueoge namgil shigan soge moseubi geu ane You and me da jinaganda ttak ijeo nael mankeumman dangyeonan deushi jayeonseure je jaril chajagal You and me We were broken |-|Korean= Uh oh oh oh Uh oh oh oh 언젠가 웃으며 다시 볼 것처럼 서로를 떠나보내고 그런 게 어른스런 일인 것처럼 겉으론 담담하게 너를 참아 내 익숙한 모든 것들이 낯설어지는 것에 조금 머뭇거리겠지만 다 지나간다 꼭 견뎌 낼 만큼만 적시고 그칠 조금 잦은 소나기 그 아래 You and me 다 지나간다 딱 잊어 낼 만큼만 이제 완벽히 이별이란 그 말이 어울릴 You and me We were broken We were broken (We were broken) We were broken 잊혀지겠지 서로를 위해 변하려 애쓴 것도 딱 거기까지 뿐이고 도무지 이해할 수 없었던 것도 다가온 이별 앞엔 별것 아닌데 후회로 남을 뿐인 지난 모습들이 무뎌지는 어느 날 다 지나간다 꼭 견뎌 낼 만큼만 추억에 남길 시간 속의 모습이 그 안의 You and me 다 지나간다 딱 잊어 낼 만큼만 당연한 듯이 자연스레 제 자릴 찾아갈 You and me We were broken We were broken We were broken (담담히 보낸 만큼) 잊혀지겠지 We were broken We were broken 흩어지겠지 다 지나간다 꼭 견뎌 낼 만큼만 적시고 그칠 조금 잦은 소나기 그 아래 You and me 다 지나간다 딱 잊어 낼 만큼만 이제 완벽히 이별이란 그 말이 어울릴 You and me We were broken 다 지나간다 꼭 견뎌 낼 만큼만 추억에 남길 시간 속의 모습이 그 안의 You and me 다 지나간다 딱 잊어 낼 만큼만 당연한 듯이 자연스레 제 자릴 찾아갈 You and me We were broken |-|English= Uh oh oh oh Uh oh oh oh With a smile, as if we’ll see each other again We let each other go As if that was the adult thing to do On the outside, it seemed like I was handling it All of the things that used to be familiar Now seem so strange And it makes me hesitate It’ll all pass, just enough that I can endure Small and frequent rain showers that’ll fall and stop Underneath it’s you and me It’ll all pass, just enough that I can forget Now the word goodbye Cmpletely suits you and me We were broken We were broken (We were broken) We were broken I’ll get over you Efforts to change for each other That was all it was Things we just couldn’t understand Now we realize it’s not a big deal in front of this break up The past Only remains as regrets As it fades on this day It’ll all pass, just enough that I can endure Things remaining in our memories In time Inside, it’s you and me It’ll all pass, just enough that I can forget As if it’s natural We’ll go back to our normal places, you and me We were broken We were broken We were broken (Just enough so I can calmly let you go) I’ll get over you We were broken We were broken We will scatter away It’ll all pass, just enough that I can endure Small and frequent rain showers that’ll fall and stop Underneath it’s you and me It’ll all pass, just enough that I can forget Now the word goodbye Completely suits you and me We were broken It’ll all pass, just enough that I can endure Things remaining in our memories In time Inside, it’s you and me It’ll all pass, just enough that I can forget As if it’s natural We’ll go back to our normal places, you and me We were broken Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs